Maximum Ninja - 3
Maximum Ninja - 3 is a ''Madness Combat'' tribute animation by sto0g3 and the sequel to ''Maximum Ninja - 2''. It is the latest installment in the Maximum Ninja series, as no further episodes have been released since then. Plot The animation opens with a flashback explaining the backstory of Steve. Having found himself in debt with a group of bank robbers, Steve was captured by them. The leader of the bank robbers, David Corsen, goes to shoot Steve but Steve grabs the gun and causes it to shoot one of David's henchmen instead. Steve then knocks the gun out of David's hand before grabbing a shotgun and blasting David in the chest with it. Steve then picks up and places a fez on his head before grabbing the crystal from David's necklace, which grants him magical powers. The animation then flashes forward to the scene at the end of ''Maximum Ninja - 2''. Steve shoots John Kingston and the Ninja, killing John and shattering the Ninja's visor. Recovering from his injuries after several hours, the Ninja finds John's body and gives it a proper burial before quitting the Madness Armed Forces to go pursue Steve on his own. The Ninja then heads home and goes to sleep before waking up the next day and donning a new look. After arming himself with a longsword, the title scroll plays and the text IN THE YEARS I SPENT SEARCHING... I LEARNT THAT TIME WAITS FOR NO MAN... BUT DEATH IS WAITING FOR EVERYBODY. appears onscreen. The Ninja then heads to Steve's base, whose entrance is guarded by two members of Steve's Sguard. Distracting one of the guards, the Ninja drops behind and takes the other prisoner. The first guard soon returns and finds the rope the Ninja used to climb down the building. He tugs on it, causing the shuriken it is attached to to fall down and stab his head. The Ninja then slits the throat of the second guard before using his key card to open the doors so he can head inside. Entering the lobby of the building, the Ninja kills all of the Sguard members stationed in it with a combination of his gun and his magical abilities. An Enemy Ninja then enters the room and challenges the Ninja, but quickly regrets it and flees into the next room, only to be chased down and killed by the Ninja. The Ninja then kills all of the guards stationed in that room before moving onto the next in doing the same. After killing many more Sguard members who entered the room, an Sguard fires an explosive at the Ninja which blasts open the door to the next room. The Ninja then kills the explosives Sguard and tosses his body into the next room before killing all of the grunts stationed in it. Proceeding onwards, the Ninja enters the adjacent room and kills several more Sguards. Monitoring this, Steve hurriedly mashes the "DEPLOY GUARDS" button on his console as the Ninja kills more and more of his men. The scene then cuts to the "2025 Annual Convention For Pissed Off Gang Leaders". Looking at a photo of Steve, a bandaged-up David Corsen decides to go after him to get revenge. Meanwhile, Arashikage stares at a photo of the Ninja and decides to go after him to get revenge. Both then exit the convention to seek vengeance on their respective foes. Entering the courtyard of Steve's base, the Ninja is shot at by several guards but kills them after they run out of bullets with his magical powers. A team of Enemy Ninjas then shows up to fight the Ninja along with a guard wielding a gigantic mallet. The Ninja manages to fight all of them off, killing the hammer-wielding guard and picking up his hammer as "HAMMER TIME" flashes onscreen before using it to kill the remaining enemy ninjas. Another guard wielding a billy club then enters the courtyard but after glancing the Ninja standing next to a pile of corpses runs inside and shuts the door. The scene then shifts to inside Steve's office, where Steve asks three of his guards if the Ninja has been killed. The guards say he hasn't, causing Steve to angrily throw his glass of wine against the wall. Steve then uses his magical powers to revive the dead members of the Sguard as zombies. Leaping onto the roof, the Ninja grabs a sniper rifle previously used by a guard whom he had killed with a shuriken and uses it to shoot the zombified Sguards save for one, whom the Ninja kills by throwing the sniper rifle at him. The scene briefly cuts to David Corsen driving to Steve's lair before returning to the Ninja as he re-enters Steve's base. He finds a guard smoking a marijuana joint who offers to take him to Steve. The Ninja accepts his offer and follows him. Meanwhile, Corsen arrives at Steve's base and shoots at two of the guards guarding one of the entrances. He kills one, but the other guard, being a ninja, deflects the bullets and heads inside. Corsen then heads to a different entrance guarded by two guards and kills both of them before heading inside. He comes across a room containing several guards, including two guards playing cards, and kills all of them. However, before he can progress, the guards are all revived as zombies. David kills the zombified guards before heading to the door to the next room, which has been encased behind an outer metal door, which he eyes confusedly. Heading back outside again, David approaches one of the windows and prepares to smash it. Meanwhile, the Ninja enters Steve's office and confronts him. Steve directs his guards to leave before him and the Ninja prepare to face off. The words "CLICK to UNLEASH teh POWER" then flash at the bottom of the screen. The episode then ends with the words "next episode: the shit really hits the fan. to be continued lol..." Trivia * The Maximum Ninja 3 had some elements from Madness Combat 3 and also references ** After the Ninja quits the Madness Armed Forces in Nevada, the scene where the Ninja was leaving from had a element of the Sheirff's and Auditor's A.A.H.W. base. ** In the final scenes, there was a parody picture of Steve and the Jebus (Jesus) on the wall in Steve's office. Category:Animations